


Harmony

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [94]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just soft soft soft, unrepentantly cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: A song, a dance, and a sunlit afternoon.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: LAOFT Extras [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 45
Kudos: 501





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> takes place about 5 years after the main story line and very soon after (serving as a sort of coda to?) _Insomnia_
> 
> for the prompts
> 
> "Does Logan ever follow through Virgil’s request of singing with Patton?" (from a nonnie)
> 
> and 
> 
> "How much would it cost to get some more Patton and Virgil or Patton and Logan dancing?" (from @radioactivehelena)
> 
> both on tumblr (and the answer is 0 whole dollars)
> 
> This is blatantly, unrepentantly cliché and I 100% do not care even a little because I CRIED writing it and I AM going to inflict it on all of you
> 
> thank you to [@trivia-goddess](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) for beta-reading (and especially for approving my song choice - like i said, unapologetically cliche, but im glad to have the pick validated XD)

Logan never would have thought he was the kind of person who could fall asleep while reading, and certainly not in the middle of the day with beams of summer sunlight streaming through the windows across the whole living room.

But the steady click-clack of Virgil’s knitting needles on the other end of the couch, and the silky-soft texture of Patton’s curls between Logan’s fingers were going a long way to relaxing him well past his ability to comprehend written language.

Virgil’s steady pattern faltered, and a second later Logan heard the faint strains of humming. He smiled, turning his face up to the door, and moments later Roman came swanning through the doorway, grinning at the three of them. The tune never faltered.

The corners of his eyes crinkling with a wide smile, Patton sat up a little.

“What’s got you in such a good mood, Prince Charming?”

In the corner of his eye, Logan could see Virgil had dropped his knitting to his lap in favor of smiling at Roman, soft and adoring – Logan couldn’t imagine his own face was any less besotted.

Roman didn’t answer, just crossed to the couch and took Patton’s hands, coaxing him up off their laps.

“ _Wise men say,”_ he crooned, pulling one of Patton’s hands to rest on his shoulder, “ _Only fools rush in,”_

Patton giggled, going without any resistance at all. Pressing their foreheads together, Roman took Patton’s other hand and started turning them in loose, aimless loops.

“ _But I can’t help, falling in love with you,”_

“ _Shall I stay,”_ Patton’s voice joined him, and Logan’s breath caught fast in his chest.

“ _Would it be a sin? If I can’t help…”_

Like kissing before a hearth in the dead of winter. Like a concerto somehow played on an open flame, a symphony sung by a forest fire – Logan would never, _ever_ come up with words sufficient to describe the way Roman and Patton’s voices blended together, and certainly not for the way it utterly stole his ability to speak every time.

“… _falling in love with you,”_

Roman pressed his lips to Patton’s forehead, and Patton’s voice continued, clear and bright as the sunbeams they were spinning through.

“ _Like a river flows, surely to the sea; darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…”_

Roman spun Patton out and Logan startled at suddenly having those bright, sunlit eyes directly in front of him. He hadn’t noticed that he’d stood up from the couch, let alone moved toward them – Roman had released Patton and continued his own spin until he was leaning over Virgil, taking his hands.

Patton reached out his hand, his smile turning coy.

“ _Take my hand,”_ he crooned, and there was no compulsion in it at all, as far as Logan could tell, but there was absolutely no way he could have _not_ drawn Patton into his embrace in that moment.

“ _Take my whole life, too,”_ Patton continued, “ _But I-”_

“ _-I can’t help,”_ Logan murmured – his mouth ticked up when Patton’s eyes widened a little, though Patton’s voice didn’t falter, “ _Falling in love with you,”_

Patton’s eyes _shone_ , the color of honey in a bright window.

“Logan,” came Roman’s slightly breathless voice, and Logan ducked his head to hide the blush automatically.

“ _Like a river flows,”_ Patton started again, and how could Logan refuse that smile? How could he possibly remain self-conscious under that loving gaze?

“ _Surely to the sea,_ ” he joined, and Roman had too, and Logan – Logan couldn’t describe it. Every word he had failed him at that moment, trying to put a metaphor to it utterly impossible.

“ _Darling, so it goes; some things are meant to be…”_

Patton had laid his cheek on Logan’s chest, which gave Logan an unobstructed view of their other husbands over his head. Their foreheads were touching, and Virgil had one of Roman’s hands caught in his own, pressing Roman’s knuckles to the corner of his mouth. As they swayed, Logan could see the faint light-on-snow glitter in Roman’s eyes that came with dancing with Virgil, his face open and relaxed.

And Logan got to see the glitter turn absolutely dazzling when Virgil opened his mouth, startling all three of them into silence.

“ _Take my hand; take my whole life too,”_

Virgil flushed a little under all three of their gazes, but he gave them a crooked grin, the rumbling bass of his voice making Logan think of sleeping in on rainy days with thunder in the distance.

Roman’s smile was heart-stoppingly gorgeous, standing on his toes to get closer to Virgil until their voices were sharing the scant few inches between their mouths.

“ _For I can’t help, falling in love with you,”_

Leaning back, pulling Virgil with him, Roman reached out blindly behind him until Patton giggled, musical even without the melody, and gripped his hand. Roman pulled insistently until Logan and Patton were close enough for Roman and Virgil to touch, all four of them falling into something that resembled more of a spinning group hug than anything even approaching proper dance form.

Logan found his voice again, and Patton’s returned as well. Logan felt Virgil sing the words with his mouth pressed to Logan’s temple, Roman’s hand warm on the skin of Logan’s forearm, and Patton curled into his chest, his lips against Logan’s collarbone.

“ _But I can’t help…”_

Logan thought, rather nonsensically, that he didn’t think he was ever going to be able to listen to a love song again without hearing it in four-part harmony.

What a wonderful non-problem to have.

“… _Falling in love with you,”_

**Author's Note:**

> please do not send me your dentist bills
> 
> you can also find me over on tumblr at [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com)


End file.
